Kim's Diar I mean Journal!
by Broadwayybabyyy
Summary: Kim gets a Journal for her birthday and Jack decides to torture her. Really cute and better than it sounds. 3shot only.  Sumarry changed.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Journal,_

Too...cliche. I crossed it out.

_Dearest Journal,_

No, I thought, scribbling it out.

_Hey...Wassup?_

Too...Street. I crossed it out again.

After a half and hour's worth of consideration, I decided to just write the date.

_March 28, 2012_

_Um...Hi. My name is Kimberly Jane Crawford (Kimberly Jane to my parents, Kim to my friends, and Kimmy to anyone with, A. a death wish, B. a suicide note, or C. the name 'Jackson (Jack) Ray Anderson' Aka, my best friend of 5 years), and I'm a __fourteen__ year old ninth grader at seaford high. Today is my birthday and my aunt gave me this dia- I mean Journa (you)l. Diaries are for girlie-girls who have nothing better to do than sit around and write about their amazing boyfriends and how much money their daddy gave them this week while eating gormet chocolate. I'm __**NOT**__ one of those girls. If anything, I'm just the opposite. I'm a butt-kicking Karate girl. I may be blonde, but I have brains. I may be a cheerleader, but I'm not a witch. I don't have gormet chocolate, a rich daddy, or a boyfriend. Anyway, back to my aunt. Aunt Rachel gave me this journal and said, "Kimmy," *Insert me glaring murderiously*, "You're growing up now. Most girls your age are having sleepover and slumber parties and gossip sessions with their girlfriends. You're fighting boys, hanging out with boys, and talking to boys. I think you need one of two things. 1, new friends. Or 2, a diary." And thus, I'm stuck with you. Mom told me to atleast try writing in you, so I decided to give it a shot._

_I geuss I can write about my day._

_So I went to school today and everything was normal. Eddie and Jerry forgot my birthday (again), Milton gave me a calculator for my birthday (again), and Jack was the only one to actually get me something heartfelt. He gave me a locket in the shape of a yin-yang symbol that had 'KJC+JRA=FriendsForLife' engraved on the back. _

_I swear, it's the sweetest thing anyone's ever given me. Jack's just like that, you know? Really sweet and kind. He's good at almost everything. BlackBelt in karate, straight A's every year, Class president, and, even though he refuses to tell anyone except for me, he's an amazing guitar player. See? Good at EVERYTHING! _

_Please, don't think I sound ditzy, but I have a sorta-kinda-maybe-huge crush on him. I have for a while. He's just so...Jack. Almost every girl in our school likes him, and some try endlessly to flirt with him. Alot of them say I'm lucky to get to hang out with him all the time, but I'm only his best friends. Best friends only end up together in the movies, right? Right._

_Anyway...I geuss that's all for now. I'll write more after school tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Kimberly Jane Crawford._

I shut my diary and turned my light out for bed. Though I didn't go to sleep. Jack and I have this nightly thing where we talk at 11:00 every night. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 11:00 on the nose, so I picked up my phone and was about to dial, when it started blasting my ringtone, 'What Makes You Beautiful,' by OneDirection.

Typical Jack, always beating me to the punch.

"Jimmy's hoe house, you got the doe, we got the hoe." I answered, disguising my voice.

"Yes, I believe a friend of mine has moved into your faucility. Is Kimmy Crawford there?" Jack's voice rang through the line.

"Thanks Jack. Really, I appreciate it." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, you basically set yourself up for that one." He joked.

"Whatever. So how was your day?"

"Eh...not too good." He mumbled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well...I tried to tell this girl that I like her...but it didn't work out too well. I chickened out." he sighed, pathetically.

"Wait. A. Minute. You chickened out of something? BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! Who's the girl?"

"Just this girl in my math class." He said, obviously forgetting _I _was in his math class.

"Which one?" I asked, curiously.

"Just one of them. No big deal. So did you have a good birthday?" He askedd, wanting to aviod the subject.

"Eh, I geuss. Aunt Rachel bought me a dia- I mean Journal. She bought me a Journal. My parents forgot, again. As usual, you're the only one who gave me anything that I liked." I told him.

"Well I'm amazing. That's a 5 year streak! But I must say, Milton's calculator was hard to beat! I mean how else could you do you're quadratic formulas!" He exclaimed, laughingly.

"...What's a quadratic formula?"

"...I don't even know..."

"Wow. You're special Jack. Really." I laughed, twirling my hair around my index finger.

"Only in the he-ead!" He singsonged.

"KIMBERLY JANE! YOU GET OFF THE PHONE WITH THAT BOY RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Mom called from downstairs. If you can't tell...my mom _hates_ the fact that Jack's my best friend.

"Well, the she-devil has spoken. I better go. Call me in the morning?"

"Absolutly. Goodnight Beautiful, Love you." He said in a mock-chival voice.

"Love you too, King of the dorks. Night."

I hung up the phone and laid down to actually go to bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like this. It's not as long as I'd like, but whatever. I know I say that I hate when authors do this...but if I don't get 6 reviews I probably won't post the next chapter. I'm sorry but It's hard for me to continue  
>multi-chapter stories that aren't getting huge results. Just 6 reviews (6 different people) and you'll get chapter 2. :)<p>

-OneBubblyBookworm143


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I wasn't expecting to exceed 6 reviews in just an hour! Between 10:17-11:17 I got 8 reviews telling me to continue! I'm so estatic you all like my stories! I never thought of myself as a very good writer, but you've proved me wrong. i must be better than I thought! Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here's chapter 2 of **_**'Kim's Dia- I mean Journal!'**_

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_ Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<br>Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful!'_

I groggily reached for my ringing cellphone and answered it, "Hullo?", still half asleep.

"Good Morning Beautiful!" King of Dorks nearly yelled into my ear.

"What do you want, Anderson?" I snapped, grumpily.

"Well...It's Saturday..."

"Jack...What time is it?" I asked.

"...6:00am..."

"Now, sweetie, tell me, _**WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT 6 IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY?**_" I screeched into the phone, most likely waking my whole neighborhood.

"I was lonely..." He mumbled in his 'I'm a little kid, don't yell at me' voice.

"...I hate you. I'll be ready in 20 minutes. Get your crap, grab you skateboard, and come over. We can have breakfast and then I can murder you." I told him.

"Okay! See you then, Sunshine!"

"Blech." I said, hanging up the phone.

I dragged myself out of bed and tumbled into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and blow dryed my hair. Then I brushed my teeth and threw my long blonde hair into a tight high pony-tail-braid that went 3 quarters of the way down my back. I grabbed my favorite _Dukes of Hazzard_ T-shirt and my hole-covered jeans. That took me about 15 minutes total so I grabbed my old ratty sneakers and put my headphones in.

I didn't have to worry about Jack knocking on my door. I've known the kid for 5 years. He barges into my house almost every morning. Gotta love him though, right?

I plopped down on my couch singing along to, _'Girlfriend' _by Avril Lavigne.

_"You're so fine, I want you mine you're so delicous.  
>I think about you all the time you're so addictive.<br>Don'tcha know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
>Don't pretend, I think you know I'm D*** precious!<br>And Hell yeah, I;m the muthaf*****' princess!  
>I can tell you like me too, and you kno-"<em>

"_**BOO!**_" Jack screamed from behind me, causing me to jump.

"Do you mind? I was listening to Avril...How much did you hear?" I asked, worried he had heard me.

He cleared his throat.

"_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm D*** precious!  
>And Hell yeah, I'm the muthaf*****' princess!<br>I can tell you like me too, and you kno- EEEEEK!"_ He mocked totally off key.

"You're such a dweeb, Why am I still friends with you?" I wondered aloud, rolling my eyes.

"Because you have a crush on me!" He teased.

"In you're dreams, Anderson." I joked.

"Only every night, Crawford. Only every night." He joked back.

Now, please don't see this for something more. This is just how our friendship is. He jokes about crushing on me, and vice versa. He doesn't really have a crush on me. Tust me.

"So, where's the...DUNDUNDUN...dreaded diary?" He asked.

"Upstairs in my bed roo-" I cut myself off when I saw the glint of mischeif in his eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE, ANDERSON!" I screamed, racing up the stairs with him close behind.

I ran into my room and grabbed my dia-JOURNAL off of my nightstand and _attempted _to hide in my closet, but was tackled by a certain brunette. He tickled me and wouldn't let me go until the journal flew from my hands. He ran to pick it up and was about to open it when I screamed.

"_WAIT! Jack. If you open that book I swear I will __**never**__ talk to you again. Please. Hand me my book now. Do you want to keep you're best friend, or read my journal?_" I pleaded desperetly.

"Hmm...I think you need to earn your diary back. Let's start with you admitting you have a crush on me!" He teased, holding the book behind his back.

"JACKIE!" I whined/yelled like a little kid.

"KIMMY!" He mocked me.

"Okay. If I admit I have a crush on you...can I have my book back?" I asked, making sure I wouldn't have to do anything else.

"Yup!"

"Okay...Jack," I started as I slowly stepped closer to him, "I...Have," Step...Step...Step...I was only a step away from him, "a crush on...," I took one more step, wrapping my arms around his waist. I swiftly grabbed my book from his grasp and slide between his arms as he tried to catch me again. I ran down the stairs and hid the book behind the couch before he came barroling down the stairs.

"That's cruel Kimmy. That's just cruel."

"Nobody ever said I was nice" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 2. Could've been longer, but next chapter is the last one and I want to have a lot to right. Plus I think this is really cute. Hope you agree!<strong>

**(6 reveiws for chapter 3!)**

**-OneBubblyBookworm143**


	3. Chapter 3

(Same day as chapter two)

"Hey Kim, wanna hit Frostee Freeze?" Jack asked after practice, refferring to our favorite Fro-yo store in the mall.

"Sure, why not?" I said, smiling.

"Race you!" Jack exclaimed, taking a headstart.

"No fair!" I called after him, taking off.

I ran and ran, as fast as I could but, sadly, it wasn't fast enough to catch him.

I met up with him, finally, at the entrance of Frostee Freeze and we sat at our usual table, and ordered our usual fro-yo (vanilla-chocolate-swirl).

All of a sudden, Jack perks up, "Kim, Truth or dare?"

"Hmm...Truth." I stated, taking a huge bite of my yogurt.

"Okay...Who do you like?" He asked, cockily...so sure it was him...which it was...

"Alot of people. I like all of my friends." I told him, smirking.

"No, as more than a friend." He stated.

"Sorry Jack, the question's been asked. One question per turn."

Jack scowled at me while I just laughed. He could be such a baby sometimes.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth." He said, without hesitation.

"Who do you like as more than a friend?" I asked, being sure to specify my question.

"A girl." He said.

"And her name is...?" I asked.

"Sorry, Kimmy. One question per turn." He smiled, mocking my serious tone.

"Fine. Loser." I teased, smiling.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

I obviously knew what his question was going to be, _What is the name of the guy you like as more than a friend?_, as I decided to throw him off.

"Dare." I smiled.

"Grr...," He groweld, taking a minute to think about his dare for me.

"I dare you to tell me the name of the guy you like more than a friend and you must be 100% honest."

"So close." I sighed.

I thought about it for a minute. How could I make this less embarrassing...? _Gasp! I got it!_

I took a spoonful of frozen yogurt and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Hit ame ish tack and perthon." I mumbled, with frozen yogurt practically spilling out of my mouth.

"I can't hear you. Say it again!" Jack exclaimed, feeling he had defeated me.

I took a huge swallow of my dessert (which gave me wicked brain freeze) and said, "Sorry. Don't have to. You never said you had to understand me."

"I really hate you sometimes." Jack whined.

"Get used to it Jackie." I laughed.

"Don't call me Jackie, Kimmy." He muttered.

"Don't call me Kimmy, Jackie." I mocked.

"Don't call me Jackie, Kimmy."

"Don't call me Kimmy, Jackie."

"Don't call me Jackie, Kimmy."

"Don't call me Kimmy, Jackie."

"Whatever Kimmy." Jack said, childishly sticking his tongue out at me.

"You're such a dork." I scowled, mocking his second-grade-gesture.

When we finished our yogurts, it was about five o'clock, and I knew my parents wouldn't be home from work until atleast nine-thirty, so Jack and I went on a walk back to my house.

Most of our walk was silent, filled with only the sounds of cars zooming by us and the children's laughter coming from the park.

When we arrived at my house, Jack instantly raced to the TV and yelled, "SPONGEBOB!"

"Okay, Jackie-poo. You do that. I'll be right back." I smirked, rolling my eyes.

I marched upstairs to grabbed my journal and my purple, glittery feather pen.

Walking back down the stairs, I could hear Jack chanting, "AyeAye, Captain!"

I rolled my eyes, thinking, _He is such a little kid sometimes._

I sat in the chair adjacent to the couch Jack was sitting on and began my entry for the day.

_April 3, 2012_

_Well, today was really fun. Jack woke me up __**WAY**__ too early and refused to let me go back to bed. After a while of pleading I convinced him to let me get off the phone to get ready, then he came over for breakfast. Practice was okay, I guess. Rudy's been mixing it up this week, so instead of sparring with Jack like usual, I was sparring with Milton. I think it's supposed to make our weakers competetors try harder or something. Whatever. Anyway, after practice Jack and I went to Frostee Freeze for some fro-yo. That's where I realized that Jack, My Bestfriend, was a complete two-year-old sometimes. That's also where I realized that that's one of the many things I love about him. His sense of humor just makes you want to be in the second grade again. It's hilarious. Sometimes he's, like, all mature and serious, and then he becomes just like a little kid. Crazy right? I don't know, I think it's cute. You know what else is quirky about him? His-_

"His what?" A voice came from behind my ear, causing me to scream.

"JACK! What's the deal?" I exclaimed, trying to make my heart beat again.

"What's quirky about me?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"..." My eyes, all of a sudden, got really huge as I realized he had read more than I thought. Not Good.

"How much did you read?" I paniced.

"I started reading at, '_That's where I realized that Jack, My Bestfriend, was a complete two-year-old sometimes. That's also where I realized that that's one of the many things I love about him. His sense of humor just makes you want to be in the second grade again. It's hilarious. Sometimes he's, like, all mature and serious, and then he becomes just like a little kid. Crazy right? I don't know, I think it's cute. You know what else is quirky about him? His-_' and then you flipped." Jack smirked.

"Why did you read my diary?" I nearly screamed.

"Well you weren't going to tell me anything, so I took drastic measures. You really think my sense of humoris cute?" He asked, the smirk refusing to leave his face.

"Ugh!" I groaned, throwing a pillow at his face.

"Aw c'mon Kimmy! What else is quirky about me?"

"Shut up Jack." I sighed.

There was probably a full five minutes of complete slience until he, yet again, broke in.

"Hey Kimmy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you...like me? Like, _**like like **_me?" He asked, hesitantly.

I blushed a deep shade of red, praying he couldn't see it.

"Well...y-you see...I k-kind-da sort-ta m-maybe..."

He quickly cut me off, seeing I wouldn't be able to finish the sentence anytime soon.

"Kimmy...It's okay, I like you too." He smiled, a real smile. Not a smirk, or a 'I just recieved a gift I don't like but I'm supposed to be polite' smile. A genuine Jack-Smile

He swiftly bent his head down to mine, allowing his lips to barely graze over mine. Once we were both sure the other wasn't going to back away, he put more confidence into the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my waist while mine snaggled themselves around his neck.

I was in complete bliss, noticing almost nothing. I was almost even okay with the fact that I could feel his arms searching behind my back for my journal.

Once he got a hold of it I broke the kiss and immediatly snatched my book from his hands, glaring at him.

Hey, I said almost.

He glanced up at me with a _very_ sad attempt at the puppy-dog-face. I rolled my eyes and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

_***LATER THAT NIGHT,,,***_

_April 3, 2012 (continued)_

_Wow...Today turned out to be...spectacular..._

_**THE END!**_

_**A/N Well, I hate the ending, I really do. I was having a complete brain spazz and couldn't think of anything good. Honestly, I think you're lucky I could squeeze out enough creativity to come up with this. I dunno, maybe you guys like it, but I hate it. With a passion. I just expected something more from myself. I'm disappointed. Atleast I finished it. No, I will not add another chapter. Please, don't ask. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**OneBubblyBookworm143**_


End file.
